


【结契】节气

by weki_jiey



Category: ENHYPEN - Fandom, Park Jongseong|Jay/Lee heeseung, 朴综星/李羲承, 结契
Genre: M/M, 朴综星, 李羲承
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weki_jiey/pseuds/weki_jiey
Relationships: 队友
Kudos: 1





	【结契】节气

0

朴综星有点奇怪。

这是李羲承后知后觉的发现休息室的气压骤然降低时所呈现的第一想法，他不知道该怎样回复朴综星说的话，所以空气骤然陷入冻结状态。

Jay…Jay刚才说什么？李羲承开始回想从进门到现在一切的一切反常现象。

1

练习时间结束后，朴综星有些扭捏似乎不是很正常的走到李羲承旁边，踌躇了半天也没说出些什么，正当李羲承准备离开的时候，朴综星突然抓住了他的袖子。

李羲承没张嘴，从喉咙里轻轻的滑出一个嗯？

“羲承…哥能不能和我去一趟休息室？”又是踌躇和安静，朴综星才开了口。

“啊，好呀。”

气氛有点微妙的尴尬。

这一切都是从这个奇怪的邀请开始的。

2

“我喜欢哥，哥知道的吧。”依然是朴综星开的口，后脚进了休息室的门伴随着锁门的声音，李羲承问他怎么了，他说这种话不能被外人听到，太丢人了。

李羲承反倒觉得他这个问题有点迷惑，愣了愣“我也很喜欢大家呀，ENHYPEN本来就一直在一起，大家也互相喜欢着。这种事情有什么不好意思的…”

“哥的出现就很耀眼，散发着光芒，就连同期的练习生也会觉得哥是很厉害的存在，我真的…真的很想成为想羲承哥一样的人，我一直以为我是羡慕，是追随自己心里的光。”

“其实也没有那…”

“直到我后来发现，我其实是喜欢羲承哥，想和哥在一起，谈恋爱，牵手，接吻，甚至…的那种喜欢…”朴综星越往后说声音越小，似乎在这一个狭隘的房间里，他才是委屈的莫名其妙的那种人。

“打住…”李羲承显然是有些听不下去，觉得事情开始变得不对劲了起来。

“所以哥…”

“Jay，没可能的。”李羲承弄明白他说话的问题，想完成作为大哥身份的拨乱反正——不要让他们走到奇怪的道路上，“第一，我不会和男生谈恋爱，更不会做更出格的问题，更不会产生这种感情。”他的语气很浅，拒绝的却很斩钉截铁，“还有…ENHYPEN现在刚出道…”

“那…”

“…别说现在，我希望你以后也不要谈恋爱，在组合活动的期间，不要做错误的事情，这样不对也不好。”

“…”

“我知道我可能会管不住你…但还是希望你不要这么做，也不要对我甚至其他人说这种奇怪的话了。”

“哥，我在你眼里就是这样的人吗。”

3

李羲承没想到事情会发展成这样，朴综星也没想到因为这一番话就会让他自己失去理智。

“所以不要想这种事情了，出去吧。”李羲承需要一个时间去调整他脑子的混乱，没等到人的回应便转身往门外走去，他现在只想要避开朴综星，去花个时间好好处理这超乎他脑子里想过的所有事情都超纲问题。

还没等他走过去门那，朴综星就上来直接横臂扼住了他的脖子，将他勒着倒勒到了自己怀里，这突如其来没给李羲承防备反应的时间便本能一只手掰着他的胳膊，另一只手用肘向后击去。

“哥。”占据主动地位而轻而易举的禁锢住他，朴综星轻声在他耳边发出气声。

“Jay…放开我。”李羲承不紧不慢，索性不反抗，有了思考后打算等伺机而动跑出去找到有人的地方待着，起码这样不危险。

作为idol肯定不会敢在别人面前做出点什么。

朴综星维持着原先手上的动作不变，带着他一步步往休息室的里面挪，李羲承见他并没有放开自己的打算，而且离门越来越远，皱了皱眉一口朝他的胳膊一口咬过去、趁他松手间刻紧接向后使劲一推的往门口跑。

就这一次了，瞬间

几乎是他的手刚刚碰到门把手的瞬间，朴综星就拉过他另一只手使劲的向后掰折，随后在他转身时候将他另一只手折到一起攥住。“嘶…”几乎是拖拽着到一旁、李羲承感觉自己的手都能瞬间脱臼，疼痛感晕染着他的大脑，他不由倒吸一口凉气。

随着咔嚓的一声，李羲承的两只手被铁物反锢在身后。推坐在地上甚至连脚也拷住动弹不得，他的胳膊似乎灼烧一般火辣辣的疼痛，随着骨节摩擦铁锁冰凉而似乎放弃无谓的挣扎。

“哥。”朴综星又开口了。

“…Jay，放开我，我可以当什么都没发生过。”

“那羲承哥会和我在一起，做爱人该做的事情吗？”

“别开玩笑了。”李羲承脱口而出，挣扎着被紧紧拷住的手又不知该作何动作，缓了缓又轻声说“说不定会，但如果现在这样，那以后就绝对不可能了。Jay，放开我。”

“明明前一句才是真心话吧。”朴综星知道自己简直太了解对方了，在一起最久，而且明白，如果就现在做出什么，他的羲承哥也不会怪他，他从来都会既往不咎，无论什么样的情况，他太温柔了，温柔是他的城墙、是他的盾牌，足以粉碎所有的恶意。“哥，把这个喝下去，我就让你离开，立刻，马上都可以。”

“…”李羲承觉得他手上的这杯水里面绝对掺杂了东西，“如果喝了我还能走出去吗？”

“我说哥，你也太不相信我了。”朴综星叹了口气，这瓶水确实只是一瓶普通的水，他只是想今天放过李羲承，再放过做出如此出格之事的自己，可惜李羲承这句质疑的话脱口而出，他便不这么打算了。既然如此，那只好一不做二不休了。“那只好如你所愿了。”他从兜里掏出了一小包粉末，正当着李羲承的面，均匀的洒在那杯清澈的水上，随着水融化，仿佛一切都没有发生过一样。

“快别闹了，回去晚了成员们该担心了…”

“没关系，我已经打好招呼了。”

4

朴综星端着杯子坐到李羲承的旁边，看他不情愿的被绑着手脚，心一横，扼着他的下巴强迫他仰头张嘴将那杯水强行灌了下去，伴随着人的咳嗽声吞咽声甚至有意排斥导致的水流顺着嘴角滴落在地的声音都被骤然放大。顿了顿动作，他半眯眼睛看着逐渐因为害怕而并非效果蜷缩成一团的李羲承，沉默着将他身上的锁链镣铐解开，还给他真正的自由，李羲承的手腕因为锁链的缘故被磨的通红，伴随着药效的作用甚至细嫩的皮肤也开始逐渐发痒，像是蚂蚁在爬，逐渐爬过每一处地方。

“Jay…”

朴综星没有理会他，转身过去将紧紧封锁住的门的门锁打开，随后踱步返回他原先坐着的地方，在这来来回回的一瞬间他想了很多，甚至还有些后悔，要不要一走了之，冲动行事果然有问题。他甚至还在想，在怀疑，羲承哥经过了这样的事情还会不会像以往一样原谅他所做的一切，他不知道这点药沫的效果是什么样，他也从来没有尝试过。不安感开始在他的脑海中散发，如果伤到羲承哥的话怎么办？会不会得不偿失，他从未想过会因为冲动而启用最后一个方案，在他反应过来的时候已经难以挽回。

他觉得李羲承可以自己走出去，他真心的为自己刚才冲动的行径感到抱歉。可是李羲承的状况比他想的糟糕的多，他即使把门和镣铐都通通打开了，李羲承也没有站起来，如他想的那样朝着门口走出去，他蜷缩在地上，从喉口发出极其不情愿的声音，像是清早没睡醒的哼哼，更像所谓爱情时的助兴呻吟。朴综星可耻的硬了，他觉得自己真的没救了。在自我内心理智崩塌的反复纠结中，他也许会偏向后者。

他看见李羲承咬着牙，有意想让呻吟不从嘴边溢出去，也有夹紧双腿不让药效导致的分泌物顺着后面流出来。李羲承觉得这太丢人了。纵使在始作俑者面前，纵使方才经历了如此出格的事情，他脑海中本来构思好如何和朴综星和解的话都被顿然冲乱，意识逐渐模糊，浑身上下抬不起一点力气，甚至连做起来的力气都没有。

药效比朴综星设想的严重百倍。逐渐李羲承的咬牙已经阻止不了呻吟喘息的发出，他开始张着嘴大口呼吸，鹿眼迷离的仿若有一汪清潭，他感觉自己的意识被一点点抽离带走，下身快要湿的粘腻、瘙痒难耐甚至希望有什么东西填满或者暂时抚慰，像一块不会被完全填补的巨大缺口，他只得夹紧双腿用手隔着裤子触碰。

“羲承哥…？”朴综星不得不承认，同为新手甚至还升旗了的他出乎意料的怂了，他不敢往下做下去，他觉得事情已经糟糕到无法挽回。

他看到平时温柔的羲承哥急忙焦躁将身上的衣服褪下，直到除了内裤外的躺在冰凉的地板上，扭动着身躯想要索取冰凉的温度，索求着降温的淫靡景象，李羲承听到他的唤声抬头看着他，似乎无辜清纯的鹿眼里透露着一层氤氲，他知道李羲承还剩微乎其微仅存的理智，他不想在自己面前一丝不挂，他看到他的嘴角泛着血迹，已经被紧闭咬出来的血，知道他也忍耐到了极限，便凑过去吻了上去。

这次李羲承没有拒绝他，微微张着嘴回应他的吻，朴综星的唇舌刮过他咬破嘴唇的伤口一点点舔舐，随着动作不出所料的听到李羲承的呜咽，他们的舌尖交缠，互相深入交换口中的唾液，甜腻熏的朴综星也有些脑袋发胀。朴综星一只手拥抱着他，用手褪下他仅剩一层的伪装，伸手探向那近乎粘腻的后穴。

“…Jay…别这样…”李羲承现在的语调已经不同于方才的坚定，在此情此景就像是欲拒还迎，朴综星也是第一次做这种事情，褪下自己的裤子露出巨大的性器来，威风的在燥热的空气中抖了抖，随后将李羲承翻了姿势，双腿大开的朝着他。

“现在只能这样，哥，稍稍忍一忍。”朴综星的语调刻意遮掩了慌张，想要给李羲承带去些许安心感，性器对准他的穴口，从头一点一点不经扩张的探了进去，因为是第一次还高高抬头的程度，一开始进入的十分困难，李羲承在情欲包裹中有了痛感似乎意识回神，短暂的发出了气声的啊，伸手环住他的脖子微微随着本能挺腰，他不施舍喉口的呜咽，全都放出。

直到全插进去的时候朴综星发出了喘息一般的呼声，却被内壁紧紧的吸着包裹动弹不得，李羲承感觉到异物的入侵，本能性发出了近似痛苦的呻吟。

“羲承哥，放松点。”朴综星说，李羲承扭动着他的腰，下意识的想把异物排出去，朴综星却不会意，缓慢直到快速有频率的横冲直撞，他爱死他的羲承哥的这个样子了，虽然不知道在他恢复意识后能不能见到明天的太阳，但是牡丹花下死做鬼也风流。李羲承则被他操弄的口中止不住的呻吟呜咽，痛苦和快感交叠，意识愈发迷离。

他们这样做了很久，朴综星从一开始的生疏新手到后面朝着敏感点一顿直冲的新手、他知道那样李羲承会爽，爽到合不拢腿任他大开大合的操干，像是电流一般又会夹紧后穴全面包裹着他的性器。

李羲承时不时发出的喘息是朴综星加紧耕耘的讯号，此刻他已然忘却了有什么尴尬的、有什么好尴尬的、甚至也忘了被他刚刚打开的门分明没锁。他从李羲承身上汲取呻吟，吻过他全身的敏感地带，甚至连他微微翘起的乳头也不放过的吸吮揉捏。

朴综星觉得他要死在李羲承身上了，这简直是妖精，是会榨取精液的妖精。

他无数次的发泄再挺立，这就像他久违的蓄势待发的爱情，积攒而喷涌，自愿而强迫，他甚至以为这是一厢情愿前提下强迫性的情投意合。

朴综星变换了无数个姿势，李羲承默许而顺承的点头，就算是抱起来站着操也会将手乖乖的环着朴综星双腿夹紧他的身子，操干中也会凭着药效仿若潮吹一样流很多水，随着精液从操开的后穴中一点一点流出来。

朴综星扶着李羲承的腰，性器一点点再次干入毫无困难，似乎要把李羲承分成两半每一处彻底吃干抹净，欲望集中于一处重复发泄。

“啊…啊…快一点…”随着讯号的一声令下便再度重复激烈猛烈抽插，明明是第一次做爱，却做成一副如需赴死昏天黑地的样子，激烈而疼痛，快感冲昏头脑。直到多次射精完毕后的彻底结束的荒唐。

朴综星他似乎听不到人间的声音，更听不到那句原谅你了。

5

第二天李羲承仍然练习到很晚，朴综星拍了一把他的屁股和熟悉的队友说说笑笑的往回走。

李羲承听到无人的角落里有人说。

“哥，既然和Jay哥可以，是不是和谁都可以，那和我怎么样？”


End file.
